Secret Admirer
by Jessica237
Summary: [EC] A bout of jealousy strikes Eric when someone else tries to brighten Calleigh's day. Though really, he needn't worry at all...


**A/N:** Okay, this is something I started writing back in early January. Then life came up, and I forgot about it until last weekend. And I figured, hey, I should finish that. So I did. Heh. I figure, what with all the not-so-great spoilers running around, a bit of silly E/C fluff is what people need. ;) You know the usual disclaimers, I don't own anything at all. Ah well. Yay for fluff!

* * *

Calleigh stepped slowly through the doors of the crime lab with a sigh. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day. In fact, logically, it had to be a long day. Throughout history, the date had never proven otherwise, at least not for her. She hated this day. 

She slipped quietly into the locker room, thinking the longer she could go without running into anybody, the better. She knew their intentions were good, but she wasn't in the mood to be wished a happy birthday, at least not at the moment. Unless it was from a certain person.

Calleigh smiled, her first genuine smile of the morning. She hated it when people made a big deal out of her birthday, but she knew that if it were him, she wouldn't be able to stay mad at him. But then again, everything was always better with him.

Making her way to her locker, Calleigh tilted her head questioningly as something abruptly caught her eye. Taped to the outside of her locker was an envelope, just the right size for a card. Pulling it away and removing the card, Calleigh found herself smiling. It was nothing more than a simple card with simple happy birthday wishes, but it still cheered her up a little. Although there was one thing missing.

A name.

Calleigh frowned. Who gives an anonymous birthday card? She shook her head and placed the card inside her locker. People were forgetful, some even enough to forget to sign their names. She assumed that was the case. Calleigh chuckled lightly, deciding it sounded like a very Eric thing to do. In a considerably lighter mood, Calleigh left the locker room and headed toward ballistics, intending to put herself in an even better mood.

Not too long later, Calleigh set her now empty gun on the ledge in front of her, grinning at the shredded target at the end of the range. Taking her headset off, she suddenly felt his arms snake around her waist. Sighing happily, Calleigh leaned back against his body, murmuring his name.

Eric kissed the spot behind Calleigh's ear, hearing her giggle as he did so. "Happy birthday, baby," he whispered.

"Mm, it is now," Calleigh replied, closing her eyes.

"You okay?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "This day...it's just never really been a favorite of mine."

"I can make it better for you," Eric replied huskily.

"I don't doubt that," Calleigh said, giggling again.

Eric gently spun her around in his arms, pulling her closer against him as he leaned down to kiss her. Calleigh allowed his hands to pass under the hem of her top, brushing lightly against her stomach before she pulled away. "Eric, we're at work."

"So? It's your birthday," he replied, trying to pick up where they left off.

"Eric." She looked at him warningly.

Eric sighed. "Okay. Later then."

Calleigh turned around, taking her gun and her headset and putting them up. She grinned. "And later doesn't mean in the car at breaktime."

"Damn," Eric whined, smiling nonetheless. "I probably should get back to work," he said, looked at his watch. "Do you think you can get away for lunch later?"

"Yeah, sure. Just name a time and place, and I'm there," Calleigh replied, smiling brightly. She watched him nod and turn to go. "Oh, and Eric? Thanks for the card."

Eric paused on his way out. "Huh?"

"The card. The one on my locker this morning. It really cheered me up."

"I didn't put a card on your locker."

Calleigh looked at him quizzically.

"I really didn't," Eric replied, confused as well.

"Oh," Calleigh said, looking down. "I wonder who did then."

"You don't know?"

Calleigh shrugged. "They didn't sign their name. It was nice though, whoever it was." She turned around, intent on getting to work.

Eric watched her, feeling puzzled. "So, I'll see you at lunch then," he said as he turned to leave.

**-----**

Hours later, a little past noon, Calleigh slid into the booth across from Eric at their usual lunch spot. "Sorry I'm late," she said breathlessly. "Traffic was awful and Ryan can't drive... Eric?"

Eric wasn't listening. He was sitting there, lost in thought. His ears did manage to pick up Ryan's name, and mentally he added it to his list of probable suspects. Calleigh reached across the table, touching his hand lightly and bringing him back to the present. "Oh, hey. Sorry about that," he said.

Calleigh smiled in understanding. "Thinking about anything in particular?"

"Not really."

Calleigh started to say something, but didn't as the waitress chose that moment to take their orders. "You seem distracted," she said, once the waitress had gone.

Eric shrugged. Once again he became lost in thought, barely even realizing when the waitress had brought out their lunch. He fidgeted, not really all that hungry. Calleigh watched him, concerned. "Eric?"

"Is it Ryan?"

Calleigh blinked. "What?"

"Ryan. Did he give you the card?"

"I don't know. Maybe." She shrugged, continuing to eat.

Eric watched her. "Oh come on, don't tell me you're not curious."

Calleigh smiled. "Of course I'm curious. It's just not driving me crazy. If I find out, I find out. If I don't, then I don't. No big deal."

"What about Aaron? Or the new guy on patrol?

"Why does it matter so much?"

"Horatio!"

Calleigh laughed, nearly choking in the process. "Horatio?"

"Why not? You know him; all his crypticness," Eric said, gesturing wildly. "It could easily be him."

"Is this bothering you?"

"No."

Calleigh raised an eyebrow at his quick answer. "Okay. It's just that you seem more curious about it than I am."

Eric's eyes widened abruptly. "Peter Elliot!"

"Eric, I haven't even spoken to Agent Elliot in forever."

"Doesn't mean he's not still into you."

Calleigh laughed, suddenly understanding. "Is that what this is about?" she asked, still laughing.

"It's not funny."

"You are reading way too much into this, Eric. It was just a birthday card!"

"A birthday card from a secret admirer."

"Or just a friend."

"A friend would have signed his name," Eric reasoned.

Calleigh looked at him in disbelief. "I cannot believe you're worried about this."

"I'm not worried," Eric said defensively. "I just want to know."

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "It was probably just someone from night shift who left it there on their way out and forgot to sign it or something. No big deal." She looked at her watch. "Come on, we should probably pay and get back to work," she said, pulling out some money.

"What are you doing?" Eric asked, looking at the money in her hand.

"Paying for my lunch."

"No. Put that back."

"Eric, I am not going to let you pay for mine," she said, as though it were obvious.

"Yes you are."

"Eric, it's just lunch," Calleigh said stubbornly.

"Yeah, and it's also your birthday. I'm paying."

Calleigh rolled her eyes again. "Fine, okay," she said with a grin.

After Eric paid for lunch, they made their way out to the Hummer. Eric looked at Calleigh as she climbed into the passenger side. "Wait, how did you get here?"

Calleigh smiled. "I told you earlier, Ryan dropped me off on his way back to the lab. But as I recall, you were too busy going through your little list of suspects," she said with a wink, placing her hand on his thigh once he'd gotten in the Hummer.

"I just like to be thorough," Eric said, scratching his head sheepishly. He looked down at her hand on his thigh, grinning. "Cal?"

"Hmm?" she asked, squeezing his thigh deviously.

Eric chuckled. "I do recall you saying earlier that later did not mean in the car at breaktime."

Calleigh grinned. "We're at lunch. And we're in the Hummer, not the car." She winked, leaning across to kiss him. Eric cupped her face in his hand, trying to deepen the kiss, but as soon as he did that, Calleigh pulled back. "But you're right. We can't right now."

Eric stared. "You're evil."

"But you still love me," Calleigh replied smugly.

Eric chuckled to himself, starting the Hummer and driving them back to the lab. He managed to steal one more kiss from her once they got back, before they headed inside. Together they headed to the breakroom. They walked in, a small box with Calleigh's name on it on the table immediately catching their eyes.

"What's this?" Calleigh asked, walking to the table. She squealed happily, her eyes lighting up. "Ooh, cake!"

Eric narrowed his eyes, reaching over and swiping the box away from her.

"Eric! What are you doing? That's mine!"

"I'm gonna run the box for prints," Eric replied seriously.

Calleigh stared in disbelief. "Now you're being ridiculous, Eric!"

"Like I said before. I like to be thorough." He turned to the door, actually planning to leave with the box.

Calleigh stomped her way in front of him. "Give me my cake!" she exclaimed, taking it from him and setting it on the counter. Eric narrowed his eyes again, crossing his arms. Calleigh smiled at the look on his face. "Oh come on, Eric, I think the whole thing's kind of sweet," she said.

Eric looked away, still pouting. Hearing his phone ring, he answered it. "That was Wolfe," he said with slight contempt upon hanging up. "I have to go."

Calleigh walked over to him, placing her hands on his arms. "Baby, please don't bombard Ryan with a bunch of questions about this."

"But I need to know if it's him."

"Leave the poor boy alone, Eric," Calleigh said with a laugh. "It's not him; I know his handwriting."

Eric raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "How?"

"I work with him all the time! Of course I know his handwriting." Calleigh held his gaze, then stood up on her tiptoes, pressing her lips against his. "I love you. Now go help Ryan catch a bad guy."

"Ryan is the bad guy," Eric muttered as he turned to go.

**-----**

A few hours later, having not acquired any useable evidence, either from the crime scene or from Ryan, Eric made up an excuse to get back to the lab. Ryan wasn't too happy about being left on the scene alone, but Eric wasn't too happy about many things. As far as he was concerned, Ryan could get over it. Eric had more important things to do.

He walked into the breakroom, making sure to glare at Calleigh's cake, as though all this were its fault. He set himself to the task of making some fresh coffee, since there was none in the pot. Eric decided he'd blame that on Ryan.

"Oh my God, did you kill him?"

Eric turned around, seeing Calleigh in the doorway. "What?"

"Ryan. He didn't come back with you."

"Oh. He just stayed at the scene to look for more evidence. Why would you think I killed him?"

Calleigh gave him a look. "You were all but ready to strangle him earlier."

"Yeah, that's when I thought it was him that gave you the card. And the cake."

Calleigh sighed. "You asked him," she said flatly.

Eric nodded. "Yes I did," he said in response to Calleigh shaking her head. "I'm not worried about it now. He didn't know anything about it." He paused. "Anyone else, I would think they were trying to throw me off, but Ryan? He's too stupid."

"Eric!"

"Well, he is."

"Why are you so mean to him?"

"He deserves it," Eric replied stubbornly. "Why do you have to be so protective of the guy?"

"Because if I weren't, you probably _would_ kill him." Calleigh rolled her eyes and left the room, heading back to ballistics.

Eric put his cup in the sink and quickly followed her. "Are you mad?" he asked as he caught up to her.

Calleigh sighed and rubbed her forehead. "No. I'm just tired of this competition you two have."

"What are you talking about?"

"Both of you are always trying to prove you're better than the other. I'm just tired of it. It's stupid. It's immature. It's like middle school. And I'm always caught in the middle of it. I just wish you'd both just get along for once."

She turned from him and walked through the door to ballistics. Both of them forgot the current conversation when they saw what was in the lab.

Set on the counter was a vase with twelve red roses in it. No card, no identification at all. Calleigh stared at the flowers, trying to figure out who in the world they might possibly be from.

Eric stepped up behind her. "Wow, this guy's trying to give you everything."

Calleigh smiled. "Well, he doesn't know that I already have what I want."

"What's that?"

Calleigh looked up at him, meeting his eyes. "You," she said sincerely. Eric could only smile widely in response. Calleigh pressed a kiss to his cheek, then took the vase of roses and headed to the door with them. "These need a bit more water," she said.

Eric stared at her. "Wait...you're not going to keep them, are you?"

Calleigh shrugged. "Why not?"

"Why?" Eric asked, as though the idea were insane.

"Come on, Eric," she said with a laugh. "If, say, Boa Vista were to give you free tickets to a sold-out Dolphins game or something like that, you wouldn't just throw them away, would you?"

"That's different."

"It is not, Eric!"

"Sure it is," Eric argued.

"It's the same thing, and you know it."

"No it's not." He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. "Flowers only last a few days, so why not throw them away now? You're just gonna have to do it later."

"Football games only last a few hours, so why bother going in the first place?" Calleigh countered with a smirk.

"Because they're fun to watch."

"Well, flowers are pretty to look at."

Eric pouted, then glared at the roses for good measure. "I swear, when I find this guy..."

"Oh, be nice, Eric."

"I don't wanna."

"Are you six?" Calleigh asked with a giggle. "I guess so," she added when he responded by sticking his tongue out at her. Suddenly, she grinned. "Are you jealous?"

"Maybe," Eric said, crossing his arms and looking away defiantly.

Calleigh set the flowers back down on the counter. "Oh, grow up, baby," she said amusedly, walking up to him. She smiled, skimming her hands over his hips. "I still don't see why you're so upset about this," she murmured. "I'm not going anywhere, no matter what happens to pop up on the table in front of me."

Eric looked down at her. "I just don't like this."

"Even if, on a day I would otherwise hate, this guy helped cheer me up?"

"Yeah. Because that's supposed to be my job."

"And it will be. Tonight." She winked and leaned up to kiss him. She could still tell he was distracted by everything, though. "Tell you what, I'll get rid of the flowers and the card, if it makes you feel better. But I'm keeping the cake. Okay?"

"I can live with that."

"Good." She caught his lips again in a heated kiss, her tongue pushing its way past his lips. Her hands made their way up his chest, while Eric found his hands on her hips, holding her to him. She pulled away first, not wanting to end the moment, but realizing they couldn't go too far in the middle of the ballistics lab. "The card was nice. The roses were pretty. The cake is good." She looked down, then back up at him. "But I'm sure anything you could give me would be much, much better," she said suggestively. She kissed him quickly, then turned and left with a wink, leaving Eric flustered.

Composing himself, Eric found himself headed back down to the breakroom. He lay down on the couch, closing his eyes and just wishing for the evening to get there so he and Calleigh could go home. He groaned, his frustration with the events of the day clearly showing on his face.

"What's your problem?"

Eric looked up, seeing Dan Cooper standing on the other side of the room, leaning against the counter. "Is it you?"

Cooper blinked. "I don't think I'm your problem," he replied slowly.

Eric glared at him. "The flowers. Did you send them?"

Cooper looked at him in complete confusion. "Dude, I don't swing that way."

Eric groaned. "Not to me, you idiot. To Calleigh."

"Why would I send Calleigh flowers?"

"Exactly what I want to know."

Cooper looked around the room. "Delko, why does it even matter to you? They're obviously not your flowers."

"Because I want to know, that's why it matters," Eric snapped, sitting up.

"Calleigh got flowers. So what?" Cooper said, shaking his head.

"And a card, and a cake." Eric paused. "She has a stalker."

Cooper laughed. "That's absurd, Delko." He began rummaging around the fridge, looking for ingredients for a sandwich. "I honestly don't see what the big deal is."

Eric sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Calleigh and I...we've sort of been seeing each other."

Cooper looked up in disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Wow. How long?"

"About a year, actually," Eric replied with a smile.

Cooper was still giving him a look of utter disbelief. "And you managed to keep that quiet for that long, in this lab of all places...how?"

"We were trying to be professional about it. Keep it out of the lab as much as possible. You know how fast even the littlest thing gets around this place."

"Seriously. Even if you did try to keep it quiet, I still can't believe Valera and I didn't manage to catch it. We know everything around here." Quietly, he finished making his sandwich. "So, I'm guessing you don't want me telling anybody?"

"I'd appreciate it."

Cooper nodded. "Normally I'd be all over this, but I like you and Calleigh. You've got my word." Suddenly he chuckled, shaking his head.

"What?" Eric asked curiously.

"Calleigh Duquesne." He paused. "I can think of several guys who'd kill to be you right about now. Lucky guy, you are."

Eric chuckled. "Don't I know it."

Cooper finished his sandwich and moved to the door. He paused, looking back at Eric. "It wasn't me."

"What?"

"The flowers. I didn't send them." He paused, thinking for a moment. "Maybe it was Wolfe. He's always had a bit of a thing for Calleigh."

Eric shook his head. 'Nah, trust me, I already interrogated him," he said with a grin. "Didn't even have a clue what I was talking about."

Cooper tilted his head. "I don't know. He's smarter than he seems." His pager went off. "Well, I'm needed. Good luck," he said as he left the room.

Eric quickly stood, leaving the room to catch up with Cooper. "Hey man, I'll walk with you. I've got a bit of something I'd like to run by you, if you don't mind..."

**-----**

Eric didn't run into Calleigh again until the end of both of their shifts. Ryan had come back from their scene with some very good evidence, and that case had been solved not long after that. Eric had had a fairly easy afternoon once that was finished. Calleigh on the other hand, had been working her afternoon case with Horatio, and that case had proven far more difficult to close. For that reason, she'd been busy all afternoon and hadn't been able to get away but once. She'd taken a break, but Eric hadn't been able to find her. He shrugged it off, knowing he'd see her later.

He finally managed to catch up with her in the locker room that evening. "Ready to go?" he asked her as she got her things together.

She smiled brightly, finally realizing he was in the room with her. "Yeah, just about." She closed her locker, turning to face him.

"Did you want to go out or do anything special tonight?"

"Nah, I just want to go home. Relax. With you, of course."

"Sounds good to me." He stepped closer to her. "I just wanted to make sure you didn't want to do something else, since it's not everyday that you have a birthday."

Calleigh chuckled. "Yeah, and thank goodness for that."

Eric reached out, pushing her hair out of her face. His eyes traveled downward, focusing on her neckline. "That's pretty," he murmured, lightly touching the necklace.

"Isn't it?" Calleigh replied, smiling.

"Another present from your friend?"

Calleigh frowned. "No. My dad. He stopped by earlier, wanting to wish me a happy birthday."

"Oh," Eric responded, feeling slightly foolish. "So that's where you were this afternoon during your break."

"Yeah." She looked down. "He's doing well now."

"I'm glad."

"Yeah, so am I." She smiled again, reaching out and taking Eric's hand. "Come on, let's go," she said, leading him to the door. Stepping out into the hall, they dropped hands, taking on the air of professionalism they'd adhered to so long ago. While walking toward the main exit though, Eric couldn't help but place his hand to the small of Calleigh's back, as though it were drawn there. She sighed, smiling nonetheless. "Eric..." she murmured, a light warning.

Eric leaned in close behind her. "I don't want to be a secret anymore," he whispered.

"Okay."

Eric blinked, confused. "Okay?"

"Okay." She turned around to face him. "Eric, I love you. I'd be okay with everybody knowing that."

"We may not get to work our cases together anymore."

"But I'd still get to be with you every night." She winked at him, a grin spreading along her face. "Besides, you know what they say about absence and the heart..." She raised herself up, catching his lips with hers in a light kiss. Taking his hand again, she led him toward the exit.

"You two leaving?"

Turning around, the two of them came face to face with Cooper, apparently on his way to the AV lab.

"Yeah, we're out of here," Eric replied. "See you later."

"Alright. Night, Delko." He nodded to Calleigh. "Calleigh." With a wink at Eric and a bit of a grin, he continued on his way.

"What was that?" Calleigh asked Eric as they stepped outside.

"What?"

"Does he know something I don't?" Calleigh asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Possibly."

"Like what?"

"Nosy, aren't we?" Eric teased, nudging her side lightly.

"I'm not nosy! I'm just curious, that's all."

Eric laughed. "Yeah, now you know what I've been feeling like all day."

"You've been jealous all day."

"But mostly just curious." He released her hand, instead wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as they walked. "Did you ever figure out who all that was from?"

Calleigh smiled. "Nope. And I don't care." As they made it to the car, Eric grinned, moving ahead of Calleigh to open her door for her. Calleigh laughed. "I see chivalry hasn't died after all," she teased.

"Oh, chivalry never died. It's just one of those things that pops up randomly every so often, then it disappears again for another ten years or so," Eric joked. He went around the car, getting into the driver's side. "Are you sure you don't want to go out?"

"I just want to go home and be with you." She reached over, taking his free hand as he drove them home, lacing her fingers with his.

Eric forced himself to keep his eyes on the road ahead of him. It wasn't an easy task, because he'd much rather watch Calleigh. She would laugh at him whenever she caught him doing it, but he couldn't help it. Sometimes he just liked to watch her do nothing at all.

Which is what he found himself doing later that night. Propped up on his side on the couch, he had one arm draped across her body, the other hand lightly stroking her hair. She was lying on her back, dozing slightly, and Eric was just content to lay there with her, watching her sleep.

Stirring slightly, Calleigh opened her eyes, gazing up at him. "The movie's over," she whispered.

"Yeah," Eric replied. Actually, it had been over for about thirty minutes, but neither of them had cared.

"It was good."

"How do you know?" Eric asked, chuckling. "You fell asleep."

Calleigh glared at him. "I was resting my eyes."

"Mm-hmm."

"I was!" Calleigh replied defensively.

"What happened at the end?" Eric challenged.

"I...don't know."

"I didn't think so," Eric smirked.

They fell into a companionable silence. Eric continued stroking her hair, very nearly putting her back to sleep. Deciding that wasn't something he wanted to do at the moment, he leaned down, kissing her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too," Calleigh replied sleepily.

"Don't go back to sleep yet, Calleigh." He shifted, moving so he could reach across Calleigh, down and under the couch. Finding what he was looking for, he pulled his hand back, a tiny present wrapped in shiny blue paper in his hand. He set it lightly on Calleigh's stomach. "Happy birthday, baby."

Calleigh took the tiny present in her hands. "What is it?"

Eric grinned. "You're supposed to open it."

Calleigh pulled the bow off the top, then took her time peeling the shiny paper off.

Eric rolled his eyes. "Just rip it open already!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"But the paper is pretty."

"Yes, yes it is. But it's not like you're going to keep the paper," Eric replied, wishing she'd just hurry up and open it.

"I might," Calleigh argued.

Eric sighed. "Well, I hope you like what's inside a whole lot more than the paper."

"Mm, I don't know. I really like this paper," Calleigh teased.

"Ha ha, very funny," Eric replied sarcastically.

After taking a little more time tearing the paper just to annoy Eric, Calleigh finally had the box unwrapped. "Eric..." she said, staring at the box in her hand.

"Open it."

Calleigh looked up at Eric, who nodded. She then gently popped the box open, gasping softly. She murmured his name again, staring at the contents of the box. "Eric...are you...?"

Eric leaned in, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Calleigh Duquesne," he whispered, "will you marry me?"

Calleigh's eyes widened, and she glanced back and forth between the ring and Eric, biting her lip. "Do you realize what you're getting into?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, I do."

Calleigh swallowed. "And you're sure?"

"One hundred percent."

"Okay, because if you're not—" Calleigh began rambling, only to be interrupted.

"I'm sure. I want this. I want you," Eric said sincerely, bringing his lips to hers. He pulled back only slightly, allowing their foreheads to touch. "Marry me," he repeated quietly.

Calleigh stared at him, nodding her head. "Yes," she said, a huge smile breaking out on her face.

"Really?" Eric asked, a huge smile on his face.

"Yes, really!"

Eric took the box from her hand, removing the ring. He took her left hand and gently slid the ring onto her finger, lowering his lips to hers again. He pulled back, still grinning. "You do realize what you're getting into by saying yes, do you not?" he asked, echoing her earlier question teasingly.

Calleigh laughed. "I do."

"Good. Because now that I've got you, I'm not letting go." He winked at her. "So, here's your last chance, if you're not sure..." he joked.

Calleigh smiled and stood from the couch. Taking his hand, she helped pull him to his feet. "Oh, I know I am. But maybe you should show me just how sure you are..." she teased, placing her hands on his hips, grinning. "Take me to bed," she said with a giggle.

Eric spun her around, abruptly scooping her up into his arms. Calleigh let out a surprised squeal that quickly turned into a laugh. "It'd be my pleasure, Calleigh soon-to-be Delko," he said happily as he began carrying her down the hall to the bedroom. "It'd be my pleasure."


End file.
